Regret or what?
by Azriel1827
Summary: [Republish] Kalau saja bukan karena permintaan pamannya, kalau saja bukan karena tingkah laku si pembuat masalah itu. Pasti Kuroko saat ini sudah duduk tenang memperhatikan pelajaran di sekolah lamanya, bukannya terjebak di tengah-tengah keanehan sekelompok pelangi itu. Apalagi yang berambut merah! Warn : Shou-ai, OOC, OC. AU! AkaKuro! Don't Like Don't Read! Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn: AU, Shou-ai, Typo(s), OOC, OC.**

 **Genre: Friendship & -maybe- Romance.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

"-" berbicara

 _'-'_ pikiran

* * *

Kuroko menatap bangunan sekolah di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa dia akan bersekolah di sini. Kalau bukan karena si pembuat masalah itu, mungkin Kuroko tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, di SMA Teikou. Mengingat reputasi SMA Teikou sebagai salah satu sekolah bergengsi dengan murid-muridnya yang berprestasi, baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik membuat Kuroko merasa yakin kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas memasuki sekolah ini. Karena seingat Kuroko, dia hanya mempunyai kemampuan dan nilai yang biasa-biasa saja. Kecuali hawa keberadaan yang dia punya tentunya.

Kalau saja bukan karena permintaan pamannya untuk mengawasi sepupunya. Pasti Kuroko saat ini sudah duduk tenang memperhatikan guru di sekolah lamanya.

Kuroko menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena gugup. Kuroko melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak begitu terkejut menemukan sekolah yang sepi karena jam belajar sudah di mulai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dengan sedikit berlari Kuroko masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, sedikit berharap bisa bertemu salah satu murid atau salah satu guru yang bisa membantunya menemukan kantor kepala sekolah.

" _Anoo_ …Permisi." Kuroko dengan sigap memanggil seorang gadis yang sepertinya siswi di sekolah itu yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Kyaaa!" gadis itu refleks berteriak sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya memanggilnya. Sedikit bingung saat tidak menemukan siapapun saat melihat ke sekitar, gadis itu kembali di kejutkan saat melihat helaian rambut berwarna biru muda di hadapannya.

" _Ano_ , Permisi." Panggil Kuroko lagi saat dilihatnya gadis itu cukup tenang, sama sekali tidak tersinggung saat melihat reaksi gadis itu. Sudah biasa.

"I-iya.. A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda bisa membantu saya menemukan kantor kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada sopan plus ekspresi datar khasnya.

"Anak baru, eh?" Kuroko menyerngit pelan saat melihat senyum gadis itu yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya dengan seseorang, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Iya, saya murid baru."

Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. "Boleh, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor kepala sekolah. Sebelum itu perkenalkan, namaku Miyamoto Natsu. Dan siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal Miyamoto- _san_." Jawab Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Hei..hei.. jangan terlalu formal padaku, santai saja." Ujar Natsu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Ayo, ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarmu, kebetulan arah kelasku sama dengan arah kantor kepala sekolah." Lanjut Natsu.

"Terima kasih, Miyamoto- _san_." Kata Kuroko sambil mengikuti Natsu yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sesekali Kuroko memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam melewati bahu, yang sebagian di ikat dengan pita merah, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi di biarkan terurai. Matanya berwarna merah, dan dia juga mempunyai wajah yang cukup cantik. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang proposional dan tingginya yang uhuk… lebih tinggi dari Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko yakin kalau Natsu adalah salah satu gadis terpopuler di sekolah ini.

" _Ne._. kenapa Tetsuya pindah ke Teikou?" Kuroko menyerngit lagi saat mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil. Memutuskan mengabaikannya karena yakin hal itu sudah menjadi ciri khas gadis disampingnya, Kuroko lebih memilih menjawab, "Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Itu sebabnya aku pindah ke Teiko."

"Sebuah urusan, ya? Hm, repot juga, ya." Ucap Natsu sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Ya apapun itu, aku harap kau betah bersekolah disini Tetsuya. Meskipun itu rasanya mustahil sih." Lanjut Natsu tenang.

"Apa maksudmu, Miyamoto- _san_?" Tanya Kuroko, bingung mendengar ucapan gadis disebelahnya itu. Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar nada bingung dari Kuroko.

"Ya, karena di sekolah ini menyimpan orang-orang yang cukup mengejutkan. Dan di tambah lagi dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu..." Jeda sejenak, Natsu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik sekedar melihat wajah Kuroko cukup lama.

Rambut biru yang terlihat lembut, bola mata yang seperti langit tanpa awan, kulit putih susu, tubuh mungil yang terlihat lemah dan pipinya yang chubby, membuat siapapun pasti akan terpesona melihat manusia di depannya ini, meskipun ekspresinya datar kayak papan triplek, sih.

"Hm, pokoknya aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapatkan kedamaian disini. Jadi berhati-hatilah, terutama dengan sekumpulan pelangi itu." Lanjut Natsu ceria, sambil melanjutkan jalannya lagi. "Yah, kecuali kalau kau bisa memanfaatkan hawa keberadaaanmu yang tipis itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat mendengar perkataan Natsu, mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, Kuroko dengan cepat mengikuti Natsu yang sudah mulai menghilang.

* * *

"Yak, kita sudah sampai."

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?" Tanya suara didalam pintu yang berlabel Kepala Sekolah itu. Dari suaranya, Kuroko merasa bahwa kepala sekolahnya adalah wanita yang cukup tegas dan displin. Membuat Kuroko merasa gugup, meskipun tidak tampak di wajah datarnya.

"Miyamoto Natsu. Saya kesini untuk mengantar murid baru bernama Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Natsu dengan sopan.

"Masuklah." Natsu membuka pintu di depannya, kemudian masuk disusul dengan Kuroko. Natsu menunduk hormat, sedangkan Kuroko membungkukkan badannya saat melihat Kepala Sekolah.

"Kembali ke kelasmu, Miyamoto- _san_." Kata kepala sekolah. Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melirik Kuroko yang juga menatapnya. "Sampai nanti, Tetsuya. Aku harap kita sekelas." Kata Natsu pelan.

"Sampai nanti, Miyamoto- _san_. Aku juga berharap begitu." Jawab Kuroko dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Natsu balas tersenyum sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Masako Araki. Kau bisa memanggilku Araki- _Sensei_ , Kuroko- _kun_." Kuroko mengangguk paham kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Alasan pindah kemari karena urusan keluarga. Hmp… siapa yang menyangka bahwa pemuda sopan sepertimu bisa mempunyai sepupu seperti dia? Benar-benar mengejutkan."

Kuroko hanya diam saat mendengar perkataan dengan nada tertarik yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh kepala sekolah itu. Tidak begitu ambil pusing. Dia sudah terlalu biasa akan hal ini.

"Maaf bila tidak sopan. Tapi kalau bisa saya tidak ingin di tempatkan satu kelas dengan dia." Araki menaikkan alis mendengar permintaan Kuroko.

"Apa ada alasan yang kuat sampai aku harus menerima permintaanmu itu, Kuroko- _kun_?" Tanya Araki, cukup penasaran.

Kuroko menghela nafas, terlihat tidak nyaman. "Saya hanya merasa tidak nyaman satu kelas dengannya, itu saja." Jawab Kuroko pelan.

Araki tersenyemun tipis mendengarnya, "Hm.. baiklah, aku tidak akan menempatkanmu satu kelas dengannya." Wajah Kuroko menjadi cerah mendengarnya, setidaknya dengan begini dia bisa mengawasi sepupunya dengan baik. Karena bila mereka di tempatkan satu kelas, sepupunya pasti akan cepat sadar akan kehadirannya dan itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya.

Araki terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Kuroko, terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan membuatnya ingin memeluk Kuroko seerat mungkin. Mengabaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Araki menatap dokumen di mejanya dan kembali memandang Kuroko.

"Baiklah Kuroko- _kun_ , kamu akan masuk ke kelas 1-B. Dan, tidak perlu khawatir kamu tidak sekelas dengan dia, melainkan sekelas dengan Miyamoto. Setidaknya kamu sudah punya kenalan di kelas itu." Kata Araki. Kuroko mengangguk paham, yah setidaknya dengan begini dia tidak akan kesulitan mencari teman karena dia sudah membuatnya.

"Dan yang mengantarmu kesana adalah wa-.."

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk." Sahut Araki, sedikit kesal karena ucapannya di potong."Ah, yang bertugas mengantarmu ke kelas sudah datang, Kuroko." Kata Araki kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok rupawan dengan aura tegas di tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya bergoyang halus karena menunduk hormat. Tubuhnya kembali tegap memperlihatkan mata dengan iris berwarna merah, menambah ketampanannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Kuroko terpesona dengan ciptaan Tuhan karena sudah menciptakan sosok rupawan yang ada dihadapannya. Hiperbola memang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya dia adalah Akashi Seijuro, dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Akashi- _kun_ , dia adalah murid baru namanya Kuroko Tetsuya." Kata Araki. Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko, senyum tipis terpasang di wajahnya. Membuat Kuroko kembali terpesona.

"Halo Tetsuya. Perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seijuro. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Kuroko hanya bisa diam terpesona. Tolong kalau ini mimpi, bangunkan dia sekarang juga.

"Ehem." Kuroko tersentak pelan mendengar suara tersebut dan menoleh kearah Araki yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Araki tersenyum tipis dan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dan kembali fokus menatap kedua muridnya. "Nah, Akashi- _kun_ silahkan antar Kuroko- _kun_ ke kelasnya. Dan Kuroko- _kun_ saya berharap kau betah di sekolah ini. Bila kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta tolong kepada teman sekelasmu, OSIS ataupun Wali Kelasmu." Kata Araki dengan nada tegas.

"Terimakasih atas sarannya, Araki- _Sensei_." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya, hormat.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Araki- _Sensei_." Kata Akashi, membungkukkan badannya dan membalik badannya menuju pintu dan berjalan keluar. Kuroko membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan mengikut Akashi yang sudah berada di luar kantor.

Araki tersenyum tipis, "Semoga keberuntungan di pihakmu, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_."

* * *

Kuroko mendecakkan lidah dan menggelengkan kepala melihat kemegahan dari SMA Teikou. Bukan hanya dari luar bahkan bagian dalam Teikou pun sangat megah dan bagus, menakjubkan kalau Kuroko boleh jujur.

Akashi tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kuroko, ekspresinya yang datar berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang berbinar cerah layaknya mata anak kecil yang bertemu dengan idolanya atau baru saja mendapatkan mainan favoritnya. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

Sadar di perhatikan, Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya malu yang tentu saja makin membuat Akashi menyeringai tipis.

"Bukankah tidak sopan memandang seseorang dengan tatapan seperti itu, Akashi- _san_?" Akashi tersentak pelan, sadar sudah membuat yang punya suara merajuk kesal.

"Hm, aku punya hak untuk menentukan kearah mana aku melihat. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ' _san_ ' kita ini seumuran, Tetsuya." Balas Akashi tenang dan datar. Tatapannya dibuat seintimidasi mungkin, bukan untuk menakuti tetapi untuk menunjukkan kedudukannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS dan biasanya setelah dia melakukan hal ini semua akan menunduk takut dan tidak berani membantahnya. Kecuali, untuk beberapa orang tertentu yang bermental tembok.

Kuroko menyerngit mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, apa baru saja dia mendengar nada angkuh? Hanya Akashi yang tahu.

"Dan aku punya hak untuk memprotes bila hal itu membuatku tidak nyaman, Akashi- _kun_. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, kita ini baru saja bertemu, Akashi- _kun_." Balas Kuroko tenang.

Akashi tertegun mendengar ucapan Kuroko, _'Hoo.. berani juga dia. Menarik.'_ Akashi menyeringai mendengar balasan dari Kuroko, seringainya makin lebar saat melihat Kuroko yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan berani. Benar-benar menarik.

Padahal, seandainya Akashi bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, mungkin dia akan tahu betapa paniknya Kuroko sekarang karena berani melawan wakil ketua OSIS di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah baru. Untung saja ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti papan triplek, jadi Kuroko bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang panik dan kalut.

' _Kami-sama, terimakasih banyak karena sudah memberikanku wajah yang datar dan kurang ekpresi ini. Karena sungguh tatapan Akashi-kun benar-benar mengerikan sekali, sampai membuatku merinding.'_ Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Kau benar-benar menarik Tetsuya, jarang sekali ada orang yang berani melawan atau membantahku sepeti ini. Menarik, sangat menarik." Kata Akashi sambil tertawa pelan. Kali ini Kuroko menyerngit heran mendengar ucapan dari Akashi. _'Memangnya Akashi-kun ini siapa sampai-sampai orang-orang tidak berani melawannya? Bukannya dia hanya wakil ketua OSIS?'_ batin Kuroko, keningnya menyerngit bingung.

Oh, seandainya kau tahu sosok sebenarnya dari Akashi Seijuro mungkin kamu akan lari ke ujung dunia, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_.

"Disini kelas 1-B, Tetsuya." Kuroko tersentak pelan dan mengikuti pandangan Akashi. Kuroko sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di kelas barunya. Perasaan gugup yang tadi menghilang kembali muncul, membuat Kuroko menunduk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah barunya. Melihat pintu berwarna coklat muda dan tertulis 1-B, dari luar Kuroko bisa mendengar suara _Sensei_ yang sedang mengajar, dan terdengar beberapa suara siswa yang sedang meributkan sesuatu. Melihat Akashi dari sudut matanya, bisa di lihat dengan jelas tatapan tidak suka yang di layangkan Akashi, entah kepada apa dan siapa.

Tok Tok Tok

Tampak hening dari dalam kelas setelah Akashi mengetuk pintu kelas. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam sebelum akhirnya Akashi membuka pintu kelas. Entah perasaan Kuroko saja atau memang suasananya tiba-tiba mencekam saat Akashi masuk ke kelas.

"Tatsuya- _Sensei_ , saya datang kesini mengantar murid baru yang masuk hari ini." Ucap Akashi sopan. Himuro Tatsuya, sensei yang mengajar matematika tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Terimakasih Akashi- _kun_. Dimana murid barunya?" tanya Himuro sambil keluar menghampiri dan melihat sekeliling Akashi. Tidak ada siapapun. Dimana murid barunya?

" _Ano_.. saya disini, _Sensei_." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Huwaa!" Himuro berteriak kaget saat helaian rambut biru muda muncul dari belakang Akashi. _'Sejak kapan dia disitu? Aku sama sekali tidak sadar.'_ Batin Himuro sambil mengelus dadanya, kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang misterius. Kuroko sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Himuro- _Sensei_. Sudah terbiasa.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu, _Sensei_. Permisi." Kata Akashi sambil berbalik berniat pergi tidak lupa mendeathglare sesuatu atau seseorang, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko. "Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk dan tampak menahan geli karena hembusan nafas Akashi menggelitik telinganya yang sensitif. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku, Akashi- _kun_." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya. Akashi mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali berjalan pergi menuju ke ruang OSIS karena rapat OSIS akan segera di mulai.

"Ehem. Kuroko- _kun_ , benar? Perkenalkan, nama saya Himuro Tatsuya, kamu bisa memanggilku Himuro- _Sensei_. _Sensei_ mengajar matematika dan _Sensei_ juga Wali kelas 1-B."

" _Hai_. Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_. Maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu mengajar anda, _Sensei_." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya, tidak enak karena sudah datang terlambat dan mengganggu jam mengajar Himuro- _Sensei_. Baru hari pertama masuk sekolah dan dia sudah membuat masalah.

Himuro tertawa kecil, senang mendapat murid yang sopan santun dan manis, meski wajahnya datar dan hawa keberadaannya tipis. Setidaknya ada sisi positifnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, mari masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik, _Sensei_." Kata Kuroko sambil mengikuti Himuro- _Sensei_.

Suasana kelas yang ricuh kembali hening saat Himuro masuk kelas. "Perhatian. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, kita mendapat murid baru. Jadi, _Sensei_ harap kalian tenang dan mendengarkan teman baru kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Sensei_." Jawab para murid.

"Silahkan Kuroko- _kun_." Kata Himuro mempersilahkan Kuroko maju kedepan. Kuroko mengangguk dan setelah menarik nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, Kuroko berucap..

" _Ohayou Minna-san_ , perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

* * *

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya…**

"Jadi bila kita mengganti x dengan angka 4, maka akan menjadi.."

GREK

Seluruh mata menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja di buka oleh gadis berambut hitam. Mata merahnya yang menunjukkan kebosanan menatap heran saat sadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya. Himuro menghela nafas melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya sebelum bertanya dengan nada lelah, "Miyamoto- _san_ , boleh _Sensei_ tahu kenapa pergi ke WC memakan waktu yang sangat lama?"

Miyamoto Natsu atau yang biasa di panggil Natsu, menoleh kearah Himuro- _Sensei_ dengan manik bosan sebelum berkilat senang –atau dalam kamus Himuro, aneh dan itu artinya bukan pertanda bagus- dan menjawab dengan nada ceria. "Saya lama karena mengantar boneka yang tersesat, _Sensei_."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Maaf? Apa kamu baru saja mengatakan boneka? Dan ditambah lagi, tersesat?" tanya Himuro dengan nada tidak percaya, tangannya memijit dahinya mendadak pusing mendengar jawaban dari muridnya.

"Yup, atau perlu saya ulangi perkataan saya lagi, _Sensei_?" tanya Natsu santai, tapi bila di dengarkan dengan seksama ada nada ancaman di suaranya.

"T-tidak perlu. Kau bisa kembali ke mejamu, Miyamoto- _san_." Jawab Himuro. Bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar nada bicara Natsu. Jelas sekali memaksanya menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya hanya akan membuat dirinya trauma. Lebih baik dia menghindar sebelum terkena getahnya.

" _Arigatou, Sensei_." Balas Natsu ceria, kelewat ceria malahan. Sebelum berjalan menuju ke arah bangkunya yang terletak di belakang dekat dengan jendela. Tepat di depan murid laki-laki berambut biru tua yang sedang tertidur pulas tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Di sebelahnya murid laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman juga tampak tertidur pulas.

Natsu memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah biasa melihat pemandangan di mana kedua temannya ini tertidur setiap pelajaran berlangsung. Natsu mengambil bukunya siap mendengarkan sebelum terlonjak pelan saat punggungnya di tusuk dengan pulpen oleh temannya yang berambut biru tua. "Apa maumu, Daiki?" tanya Natsu bosan, meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu maksud dari tujuan Aomine.

Aomine Daiki, berkulit tan dan berambut biru tua, bermuka sangar dan tinggi 175 cm, menguap pelan. Ekspresinya mengantuk, matanya berair sebelum tangannya mengusap pelan matanya, "Siapa boneka yang kau maksud?" tanya Aomine, terdapat nada penasaran dari suara Aomine.

"Hoo.. tidak biasanya kau tertarik, Daiki. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Natsu dengan nada mengejek, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Aomine.

"Kalau kepalanya terbentur, pasti saat ini dia akan diam dan mengikuti pelajaran layaknya anak pintar." Sahut laki-laki di sebelah Aomine. Aomine mendengus keras dan menatap tajam pemilik suara sebelum mengumpat, "Diam kau, _Bakagami_!"

Kagami Taiga, berkulit putih dan berambut merah kehitaman, mempunyai aura seperti hewan buas dan tinggi 173 cm, menatap tajam ke arah Aomine sebelum balas mengumpat, "Kau yang diam, _Ahomine_!"

"Baik Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ diam dan perhatikan ke depan!" Aomine dan Kagami sontak menegakkan badan dan merinding saat menyadari Himuro- _Sensei_ menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Baik Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama merinding ketakutan saat di tatap tajam oleh Himuro- _Sensei_. Himuro tersenyum puas sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarnya yang tertunda.

Natsu terkekeh pelan, merasa terhibur melihat dua hewan buas yang meringkuk seperti tikus saat medapat tatapan tajam dari singa. Aomine kembali mendengus saat sadar dirinya ditertawakan oleh gadis di depannya. Menusuk kembali menggunakan pulpen, Aomine mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, "Siapa boneka yang kau maksud?"

Natsu menghela nafas, sebelum menoleh kearah Aomine. Dilihatnya Kagami juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka, penasaran juga rupanya dia. "Seseorang yang tidak pernah kau lihat, _Ahomine-kun_."

Mengabaikan panggilan menyebalkan dan nada sinis yang dilontarkan, Aomine mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Murid baru?"

"Atau hantu?'

Serentak Aomine dan Natsu menoleh kearah Kagami yang sudah pucat pasi karena pemikirannya sendiri. Natsu memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Hebat sekali hantu muncul di pagi hari, _Bakagami_."

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, mendadak pusing mendengar ucapan teman seperjuangannya, sedangkan Kagami menggerutu pelan mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"Jadi, benar murid baru?" tanya Aomine lagi, masih penasaran.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Natsu lagi. Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya, jelas sekali bahwa gadis di depannya tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayolah, Nat. Tidak ada salahnya memberitahu kami, kan?" bujuk Kagami dengan suara pelan, takut kalau Himuro- _Sensei_ memergoki mereka lagi. Aomine mengangguk mengiyakan, meski sebenarnya Natsu tidak melihatnya mengangguk.

Natsu menghela nafas, kesal karena terus-menerus di ganggu. Belum sempat menjawab terdengar suar ketukan pintu dari arah luar kelas mereka.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Jawab Himuro- _Sensei_ sambil berjalan menuju pintu berniat membuka pintu.

GREK

Seluruh murid di dalam kelas langsung pucat pasi saat tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Terutama Aomine dan Kagami. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang di berikan oleh Akashi kepada mereka bertiga, sontak membuat Aomine bersembunyi di tubuh kecil Natsu dan Kagami menunduk pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya. Natsu sendiri hanya menghela nafas bosan dan membalas tatapan tajam Akashi dengan lambaian tangan. Benar-benar terlihat tidak peduli.

Akashi hanya mendengus dan kembali fokus berbicara dengan Himuro- _Sensei_. Aomine mengintip dari bahu Natsu, menyerngitkan dahinya bingung melihat kedatangan Akashi di kelas mereka.

"Apa yang Akashi lakukan disini?" bisik Aomine dengan sangat pelan. "Bukannya seharusnya dia ada rapat OSIS?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Apapun itu, aku harap tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita." Balas Kagami sambil berbisik juga.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin menghukum kita karena kita berisik?" kata Aomine lagi dengan panik.

Muka Kagami tampak pucat mendengar perkataan Aomine, hatinya kocar-kacir memikirkan hukuman ehemsiksaanehem yang di berikan oleh Akashi. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di punggung tegapnya.

Natsu menepuk jidatnya mendengar ucapan kedua temannya. Tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir keduanya yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi. Mengabaikan kedua temannya yang sibuk menebak tujuan dari kedatangan Akashi. Natsu memusatkan pandangannya kearah bagian belakang Akashi. Dilihatnya secara seksama dan seringainya muncul saat sadar siapa yang berada di belakang Akashi.

Rambut biru muda, tubuh mungil, kulit putih dan ekspresi datar itu. Oh, Natsu tidak mungkin melupakan sosok menarik itu.

 _'Ah, Bahkan sepertinya si Emperor juga menaruh perhatian kepadanya.'_ Pikir Natsu saat melihat interaksi keduanya. Seringainya makin melebar saat memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi kedepannya.

Ini semua menjadi semakin menarik.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ehem, karena ketidakbertanggung jawabnya Author dalam meng-update fic ini, Author lebih memilih untuk menghapus fic ini. Dan setelah melakukan sedikit perbaikan Author kembali mempublish fanfic ini. _Hountou ni Gomennasai_ atas ketidaknyamannya bagi reader yang sudah berbaik hati untuk me-review, follow dan juga mem-fav fic ini _._ Maafkan Author yang sudah seenak nya ini.#bow

Oh iya, Miyamoto Natsu adalah _Original Character_ milik Author. Author membuat OC tersebut untuk kepentingan cerita.#mungkin

Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini. ^^

 **Review or Flame Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn: AU, Shou-ai, Typo(s), OOC, OC.**

 **Genre: Friendship & -maybe- Romance.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

"-" berbicara

' _-'_ pikiran

* * *

"Cukup sampai disini materi yang _Sensei_ berikan. Sampai ketemu minggu depan."

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan saat Himuro- _Sensei_ keluar dari kelas sesaat bel istirahat berbunyi. Suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi ribut dan ramai, karena para murid yang tadinya duduk diam menjadi sibuk mengobrol dan sebagian lainnya pergi keluar kelas. Entah pergi ke kantin atau ketempat lain dimana bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Kuroko menolehkan kepala ke arah belakangnya dan melihat teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah tertidur pulas tanpa terganggu dengan keributan yang di hasilkan siswa lainnya. Begitu juga dengan yang di samping kiri si rambut merah, teman sekelasnya yang berambut biru tua juga tidur pulas tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Benar-benar aneh.

Lagipula siapa juga yang bisa atau lebih tepatnya berani tidur saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung? Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua tingkah teman sekelasnya.

Sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, Kuroko mengingat kejadian saat dia masuk ke kelas tadi.

 _ ***Flashback On***_

"Perhatian. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, kita mendapat murid baru. Jadi, _Sensei_ harap kalian tenang dan mendengarkan teman baru kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Sensei_." Jawab para murid kompak.

"Silahkan Kuroko- _kun_." Kata Himuro mempersilahkan Kuroko maju kedepan. Kuroko mengangguk dan setelah menarik nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, Kuroko berucap..

" _Ohayou Minna-san_ , perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Kuroko menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung, meski tidak terlalu kentara di wajahnya terimakasih berkat ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku pikir dia hantu."

"Huwaa… dia muncul darimana? Sama sekali tidak terlihat."

"Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali."

"Wah. Dia ternyata pendek. Padahal laki-laki."

 **TWITCH**

Oke. Kuroko akui dia sama sekali tidak marah saat orang-orang berbicara mengenai hawa keberadaannya. Karena dirinya memang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis. Tapi, dia paling kesal kalau ada orang yang menyinggung tinggi badannya. Bukan salahnya kalau dia pendek. Dia rajin minum susu, kok. Yang rasa vanilla lagi. Bukan salahnya juga kalau ternyata susu vanilla yang dia minum sama sekali tidak berefek apa-apa padanya.

Kuroko jadi mau nangis kalau ingat perjuangannya dulu saat mau meninggikan badannya. Benar-benar perjuangan yang sia-sia, hiks.

"Hwa.. kau benar. Dia pendek, ya."

"He.. pendek tapi dia manis, kyaa."

"Seperti perempuan, ya."

"Jadi pengen lihat dia kalau crossdresser, deh."

"Kyaaa…. Aku juga mau lihat."

"Kyaaa…. Aku juga.. aku juga.."

"Pasti jadinya manis banget. Kyaa… kayak boneka!"

 **Brrrr**

Kuroko merinding ngeri saat mendengar perkataan dari teman sekelas perempuannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat menyadari pandangan 'lapar' yang melihatnya dengan penuh hawa nafsu. Oh, Kuroko sangat mengenali pandangan itu. Itu adalah pandangan yang di berikan oleh ibunya saat dirinya masih kecil, dimana dia harus mati-matian menolak setiap kali ibunya memberikannya gaun perempuan ala victoria era atau kimono perempuan padanya.

 _Kami-sama_ , tolong jangan sampai dia memakai pakaian-pakaian 'haram' itu lagi. Kuroko sudah trauma.

"Ah, jadi dia boneka yang kau maksud, Nat."

Kuroko tersentak pelan, tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri saat mendengar suara dengan nada tertarik yang kentara. Kedua bola matanya yang tadi terpaku ke lantai beralih menatap laki-laki berambut merah gelap yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Seolah-olah dia adalah pelaku utama dari kasus kejahatan yang serius.

"Daripada boneka biasa dia malah terlihat seperti boneka porselen."

Kali ini Kuroko melihat kearah laki-laki berambut biru tua yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk. "Aku pikir kau bercanda saat mengatakan kalau kau bertemu dengan boneka, Natsu." Berbanding terbalik dengan nada bosannya, Kuroko merinding ngeri saat melihat tatapan yang tadinya mengantuk itu berubah menjadi pandangan tertarik seolah-olah Kuroko adalah mangsanya.

Mengabaikan laki-laki berambut biru tua itu, pandangan Kuroko beralih lagi, kali ini kearah gadis berambut hitam yang duduk tepat di depan laki-laki berambut biru tua tadi. Natsu tersenyum tipis kearah Kuroko saat di lihatnya pandangan Kuroko mengarah padanya. Kuroko membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Baik.. Murid-murid, kalian bisa bertanya yang lain kepada Kuroko- _kun_ saat jam istirahat nanti, jadi _Sensei_ harap kalian semua bisa berteman dengan baik, ya." Kata Himuro sambil tersenyum tipis. Mengabaikan protes tidak terima dari murid-muridnya, matanya memeriksa isi kelasnya untuk mencari kursi yang masih kosong. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat kursi kosong di dekat jendela dan berada di posisi depan.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , silahkan duduk di..-"

" _Sensei_."

Himuro berjengit pelan mendengar dirinya di panggil. Menghela nafas lelah saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, Himuro menjawab, "Ya Miyamoto- _san_. Ada apa?"

Natsu tersenyum lebar yang sukses membuat Himuro meringis karena takut, menunjuk kursi di sampingnya dan menjawab dengan santai, "Daripada duduk di depan, bagaimana kalau dia duduk di di sini?" Kata Natsu tenang sambil menunjuk kursi di sampingnya.

"He?"

Bukan hanya Himuro saja yang terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari Natsu, Kagami dan Aomine sontak melihat gadis di depan mereka dengan pandang shock. Karena Natsu yang biasanya tidak peduli dan tiba-tiba memberi saran yang mengejutkan adalah hal yang mengerikan.

"Ehem, Miyamoto- _san_. _Sensei_ menghargai saranmu, tetapi kursi yang kamu maksud sudah ada yang punya. Bukankah lebih baik Kuroko- _kun_ duduk di kursi yang sudah kosong. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Nada suara Himuro semakin kecil saat dilihatnya Natsu menoleh kearah murid laki-laki di sampingnya dan memberikan senyum 'manis' yang sukses membuat murid itu bergidik takut dan membereskan bukunya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan pindah ke kursi kosong yang seharusnya di duduki oleh Kuroko.

Himuro hanya bisa **speechless**.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , silahkan duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di depan Kagami- _kun_. Kagami- _kun_ , angkat tanganmu."

Kuroko sweatdrop melihat Himuro tesenyum meski bila di lihat secara seksama terlihat kedutan pelan di sudut bibirnya. Mengganggukkan pelan dan mengumamkan terimakasih, Kuroko berjalan kearah kursi yang di maksud. Dilihatnya Natsu tersenyum senang, Kagami Taiga menggaruk kepalanya kaku, dan laki-laki berambut biru tua di sebelah Kagami tampak menghela nafas lelah. Mengabaikan ekspresi mereka bertiga, Kuroko duduk dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya berniat fokus dengan Himuro- _sensei_ yang sudah menjelaskan kembali materinya.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko menoleh ke arah samping kirinya dan melihat Natsu tersenyum lebar.

"Senang bisa sekelas denganmu, Tetsuya." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, begitu juga denganku, Miyamoto- _san_." Balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hm… hm.." Natsu hanya bergumam pelan mendengar jawaban dari Tetsuya, senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Aomine dan Kagami merinding melihat senyuman penuh maksud yang di pancarkan oleh Natsu. Karena apapun maksud senyum itu, itu bukannlah hal yang menyenangkan. Baik bagi mereka, ataupun bagi Kuroko.

 _ ***Flashback Off***_

"*yawn*.. apa pelajarannya sudah selesai?"

Kuroko menoleh kearah Kagami yang menguap lebar tanpa takut ada lalat yang masuk. Manik merahnya menatap sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh kearah Kuroko.

Ada hening yang cukup lama.

"HWAAAAA!" Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya saat dilihatnya Kagami berteriak keras dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang, tangannya dengan refleks memegang meja dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh. Mengelus dadanya pelan, Kagami melotot marah kearah Kuroko. " _TEEMEE_! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Teriak Kagami marah.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Aku sudah dari tadi berada disini, Kagami- _san_." Jawab Kuroko dengan sabar.

"Hah! Memangnya kau ini siapa?!" Balas Kagami kesal.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_. Salam kenal." Jawab Kuroko tenang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, Kagami Taiga, _desu_. Ah, Bukan itu!" Teriak Kagami lagi.

Kuroko menatap datar kearah Kagami. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang melupakan teman sekelasnya yang baru dengan cepat seperti ini. Apa Kagami ini bodoh?

Seratus untukmu Kuroko.

"*yawn* Ada apa ini? Ribut sekali." Aomine menguap lebar sambil mengusap kedua matanya sebelum melihat kearah sekelilingnya dan terhenti di Kuroko.

" _Doumo_."

Hening lagi yang ehem agak lama.

"HWAAAAA."

Kuroko menghela nafas saat melihat déjà vu, bedanya kali ini pemeran utamanya adalah Aomine. Sungguh bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memiliki reaksi serupa padahal tidak sedarah? Pasti mereka terlalu sering bersama.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Aomine menunjuk kearah Kuroko sambil berteriak histeris, lupa Kuroko adalah murid baru.

Alis Kuroko berkedut pelan, tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena dua kali tidak di anggap. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang di kelas ini? Kuroko jadi merasa dia masuk ke kelas yang salah. Menggurutu kesal yang tentu saja di ucapkan di dalam hati, Kuroko membuka mulutnya berniat menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Dia murid baru dan namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Harap di ingat sampai mati, Ahomine Daiki- _kun_. Begitu juga denganmu Bakagami Taiga- _kun_."

Kuroko dan Aomine menoleh ke arah Natsu yang berdiri menghadap mereka. Tatapannya bosan dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Oh, benar. Tadi kita mendapat murid baru dan apa maksudmu dengan harap di ingat sampai mati, hah?! Memang kau pikir aku ini pikun?" Sentak Aomine tidak terima. "Dan namaku bukan Ahomine! Tapi Aomine Daiki!"

Natsu memutar bola matanya bosan, sebelum menoleh kearah Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka. "Tetsuya jangan sampai kau ketularan kebodohan mereka, oke. Ini demi masa depanmu."

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU, NATSU/NAT?!" Teriak Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan tanpa menyadari anggukan pelan Kuroko yang menyetujui perkataan Natsu. Mengabaikan Kagami dan Aomine, Natsu meoleh ke arah Kuroko dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tetsuya bagaimana kalau kau berkeliling sekolah ini. Sekolah ini cukup luas dan kalau tidak hapal pasti nanti akan tersesat seperti seseorang." Ucap Natsu sambil menghela nafas saat mengingat seseorang yang terus menerus lupa akan denah sekolah mereka. Kuroko mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Miyamoto- _san_."

"Eh, bukan aku yang memandumu tapi mereka berdua." Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk Kagami dan Aomine. Berjengit pelan, Aomine melihat Natsu tidak terima.

"Kenapa harus kami berdua?' Kata Aomine tidak terima.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh, kalian berdua juga tidak melakukan apa-apa." Balas Natsu santai.

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja?" Kata Kagami, tidak terima di suruh.

"Karena aku harus mengantarkan dokumen ke ruang OSIS. Emperor bilang ada dokumen yang tertinggal." Balas Natsu lagi. "Atau kalian yang menggantikanku kesana, hm?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai sinis, tahu kalau Kagami dan Aomine pasti menolak.

Kagami dan Aomine menggelengkan kepala cepat, menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Natsu menuju ke ruang OSIS yang di huni iblis dari neraka itu. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mati muda. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar Natsu menyebut kata Emperor dan juga saat melihat reaksi dari Kagami dan Aomine. Apa segitu menakutknnya ruang OSIS itu sampai-sampai mereka berdua menolak kesana. Dan lagi siapa juga Emperor yang di maksud Natsu. Dia jadi penasaran.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Bye-bye_ Tetsuya." Kata Natsu sambil berjalan keluar kelas, tangan kirinya memegang dokumen dan sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kalau begitu kita juga pergi." Kata Kagami sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Kuroko, memaksanya berdiri dan menyeretnya menuju pintu. Aomine mengikuti di belakang mereka, ekspresi bosan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kagami- _san_ , jalannya pelan-pelan saja." Kuroko berusaha menahan Kagami untuk tidak menyeretnya, tapi apa daya tenaga yang di keluarkan Kuroko tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Kagami membuatnya harus rela di seret oleh Kagami.

"Kalau pelan kita tidak akan sempat makan siang dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan – _san_ , Kuroko." Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko, senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Bakagami benar, Tetsu. Oh, dan jangan panggil aku dengan _–san_ juga. Itu membuatku terlihat tua." Kata Aomine sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko. Lembut dan halusnya rambut Kuroko membuat Aomine tidak berhenti mengacak rambut Kuroko.

Kuroko menggerutu pelan sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan dan mendongak melihat Kagami dan Aomine yang memandangnya. "Baiklah, Aomine- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kawai.

Aomine langsung menampar pipinya sendiri saat pikiran tersebut terlintas di otaknya. Kagami langsung membuang muka menghindari tatapan Kuroko, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena tidak menyangka wajah tanpa ekspresi itu bisa menjadi manis bila tersenyum.

Tidak menyadari dampak dari senyumannya, Kuroko menoleh ke sekelilingnya melihat lorong sekolah yang penuh dengan murid-murid. "Jadi kita kemana, Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_?"

"Yosha! Kalau begitu sekarang kita menuju ke kantin!" kata Kagami bersemangat, langkah lebarnya sukses membuat Kuroko kembali terseret mengingat tanganya masih di pegang oleh Kagami. Aomine bergumam senang menyetujui dan memegang tangan Kuroko yang satunya membuat Kuroko pasrah membiarkan dirinya di seret oleh duo aneh yang sedang kelaparan itu.

' _Kami-sama semoga hamba selamat sampai dengan tujuan_.' Batin Kuroko.

* * *

Kise Ryota sedang bahagia saat ini. Pemuda dengan tinggi 171 itu bersiul pelan, wajahnya yang tampan berseri-seri dan senyum lebar tidak lepas menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar pelan saat dia berjalan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan aura bahagia yang keluar dari tubuhnya sukses membuat gadis-gadis menjerit-jerit histeris melihat idolanya itu. Pesona Kise Ryota memang tidak ada habisnya.

Dengan plastik putih yang berisi makan siang di tangan kanannya, Kise kembali berjalan menuju tempat dimana biasa dia makan sebelum matanya melihat Kagami dan Aomine sibuk berdebat di depannya. Senyumannya semakin lebar dan kakinya melangkah lebih cepat sebelum menerjang kedua temannya.

"Kagami- _cchi_ , Aomine- _cchi_!" Teriak Kise nyaring sambil merangkul kedua temannya itu. Aomine dan Kagami tersentak kaget mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kise. Telinga keduanya berdenging akibat teriakan cempreng Kise. Mengumpat pelan Aomine mendorong Kise kasar sebelum mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Sialan kau, Kise! Teriakanmu itu bisa membuatku tuli, tahu!" bentak Aomine kesal.

" _Mou_ … Aomine- _cchi_ , _Hidoi ssu_." Balas Kise sambil merengek.

"Hentikan itu. Aku pusing mendengar rengekanmu." Sahut Kagami kesal. Tangannya sibuk mengusap telinganya, gerutuan bisa di dengar dari mulutnya.

"Itu karena kalian sibuk berkelahi sampai-sampai tidak menyadariku." Kata Kise. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Dan lagi apa yang sebenarnya kalian ributkan?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Bukan hal penting, hanya masalah porsi makanan." Kata Kagami.

"Porsi makanan?" tanya Kise heran. Matanya melihat kearah kresek putih yang di pegang oleh Kagami. Terlihat beberapa sandwich, air mineral dan vanilla milkshake, membuat perut Kise berbunyi pelan karena lapar. "Memangnya kenapa dengan makanan ini? Bukannya ini menu normal kalian, kecuali vanilla milkshake itu sih." Lanjut Kise lagi.

Kagami mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Si bodoh ini bilang kalau dia sudah kenyang hanya dengan memakan satu sandwich dan vanilla milkshake. Orang macam apa yang kenyang dengan makanan yang sedikit itu?"

Kise mengangkat alisnya bingung sebelum menoleh kearah Aomine, "Aomine- _cchi_ , kau sedang sakit, ya? Atau nafsu makanmu menurun? Tidak biasanya kau makan dengan porsi sedikit? Atau jangan-jangan besok ada kiamat?!" Tanya Kise histeris, tangannya memegang pundak Aomine dan menguncangkan Aomine heboh. Aomine langsung menjitak kepala Kise, pusing dengan sikap Kise.

"Bukan aku, _baka_! Tapi dia." Kata Aomine sambil menunjuk seseorang di belakang Kagami. Kise mengaduh pelan, tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang habis di jitak Aomine. Matanya meliht kearah yang ditunjuk Aomine. Mengangkat alisnya bingung, Kise menjerit ehemnyaringehem saat melihat warna biru yang menyembul di belakang Kagami. " _Doumo_." Kuroko menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Berisik!"

Duagh

Kise kembali mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Kagami dan Aomine. Bukan salahnya kalau dia berteriak. Siapapun juga kaget bila melihat rambut biru yang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu. _'Sejak kapan dia muncul dari situ?'_ pikir Kise bingung. Dilihatnya Kuroko dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Rambut biru yang terlihat lembut, bola mata yang seperti langit tanpa awan, kulit putih susu, tubuh mungil yang terlihat lemah dan pipinya yang chubby, postur tubuhnya yang kecil seperti perempuan, ekspresi datar seperti tembok yang malah terlihat manis.

"Salam kenal, Kise- _san_. Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_. Mohon bantuannya." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dilihatnya Kise yang masih membeku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kuroko agak khawatir juga karena tidak mendapat reaksi.

" _Ano_.. Kise- _san_?" panggil Kuroko lagi.

"Oy, Kise. Kenapa diam saja." Panggil Kagami, heran karena tidak ada reaksi dari Kise. Aomine melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Kise berharap ada reaksi tapi nihil Kise masih diam seperti patung.

"Ka..ka.."

"Ka?"

" _KAWAIIIIII!"_ Teriak Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko. Aomine dan Kagami menutup kedua telinga mereka, tidak tahan dengan teriakan Kise. Wajah Kuroko sendiri sudah membiru akibat pelukan mematikan dari Kise.

Kise mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi Kuroko. "Kuroko- _cchi_ manis sekali. Huwa.. pipimu lembut sekali. Aku jadi tidak ingin melepaskanmu." Kata Kise sambil mempererat pelukannya, tidak sadar dengan Kuroko yang sudah nyaris kehilangan nyawanya.

"Oi, Kise. Kau membunuhnya!" Bentak Kagami marah. Tangannya menarik Kuroko paksa sedangkan Kise ditarik Aomine membuat Kise mau tidak mau melepaskan Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan untuk sesaat dia berpikir dia akan mati karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kagami- _cchi_ , aku masih ingin memeluk Kuroko- _cchi_ , _ssu_." Kata Kise merengut.

Kagami mendelik tajam, "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau pelukanmu tadi itu bisa membuatnya mati. Dan lagi yang kau lakukan itu bukan memeluk tapi mencekik." Kise semakin cemberut mendengar omelan dari Kagami.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine khawatir. Tanganya mengusap pelan punggung Kuroko. Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Aomine- _kun_." Jawab Kuroko menenangkan. "Lebih baik kita pergi mencari tempat untuk makan. Bukankah jam makan siang akan habis sebentar lagi?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

Kise tersenyum cerah, "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke atap. Momoi- _cchi_ dan Murasakibara- _cchi_ pasti sudah menunggu. Ah, nanti Kuroko- _cchi_ akan aku kenalkan ke mereka berdua, ya. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan formal. Santai saja." Kata Kise ceria tidak lupa menarik tangan Kuroko menuju kearah atap.

"Ah.. sebelum itu Kise- _kun_ , bisakah aku ke toilet dulu?"

"Toilet ke arah sana, Tetsu." Kata Aomine sambil menunjuk kearah yang berlawanan. "Lurus kemudian belok ke kiri dan kau akan menemukan toilet." Sambungnya.

"Terimakasih Aomine- _kun_."

"Perlu kutemani, takutnya nanti Kuroko- _cchi_ tersesat." Tawar Kise penuh harap. Eskpresinya menjadi murung melihat Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah Kise- _kun_. Aku pergi sendiri saja.

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu disini, Kuroko." Sahut Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk pelan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Tch.. padahal aku juga mau ikut." Gerutu Kise pelan saat dilihatnya sosok Kuroko yang menjauh.

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau ikut, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang kau inginkan." Kata Kagami.

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya itu, Kagami- _cchi_?" Balas Kise tidak terima.

Kagami melotot tajam, "Jangan pura-pura, Kise." Dan pertengkaran tidak penting pun di mulai antara Kise dan Kagami.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting antara Kagami dan Kise. Matanya melihat kearah Kuroko yang sudah menghilang dan berharap Kuroko selesai dengan cepat sehingga dia tidak perlu mendengar pertengkaran bodoh di sebelahnya ini.

* * *

Kuroko menghela nafas, lelah karena terus menerus di seret oleh Kagami dan Aomine dan juga karena mengantri saat di kantin tadi. Melihat kearah tangannya, alisnya mengerut melihat warna merah di tangannya akibat di tarik tadi. Mematikan keran air di wastafel dan mengelap tangannya, Kuroko berniat keluar dari toilet saat mendengar suara murid yang masuk ke toilet.

Wajah Kuroko memucat saat mendengar suara tidak asing di telinganya. Cepat-cepat dia masuk ke dalam bilik wc yang kosong dan mengintip dari balik pintu

"Dan gadis itu menamparku karena aku selingkuh dengan temannya. Bukankah dia kejam?!"

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu."

"Hah?! Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahku. Salah gadis itu mempunyai teman yang seperti itu."

"Tidak memang kau yang salah."

Kuroko memicingkan matanya mengintip dari celah pintu dan mencari sosok familiar. Tetapi yang dia lihat hanyalah tiga orang yang tidak dia kenal dengan dua diantaranya bertengkar dan satunya hanya menonton. Kalau memang tidak ada yang dia kenal maka di akan keluar sekarang juga. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah di tunggu. Bisa-bisa Kagami akan mengomelinya karena terlalu lama di wc. Baru kenal sehari dan Kuroko sudah hapal dengan kebiasan si rambut merah itu. Apalagi kalau bukan mengomel.

Tidak melihat sosok yang familiar, Kuroko baru saja berniat membuka pintu wc saat di lihatnya pemuda berambut hitam muncul dari pintu masuk toilet. Mata hitamnya menatap kearah dua orang yang sedang sibuk bertengkar. Senyum sinis terpasang di wajah tampannya. Dan aura yang menjeritkan bahaya menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Kuroko menjadi pucat pasi saat melihat orang itu. Tidak menyangka melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya, wajah Kuroko semakin memucat melihat senyum itu melebar.

 _ **Oh Shit.**_

Itu Hanamiya Makoto.

* * *

Siang yang cerah dan cukup panas tidak menyurutkan semangat murid-murid Teikou dalam membeli makan siang meski saling berdesakkan. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam membeli sandwich legendaris yang sudah teruji aroma dan rasanya. Sukses membuat kantin penuh dengan murid-murid kelaparan yang berebut membeli sandwich itu.

Natsu berjalan santai di lorong kelas. Sesekali tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan dari murid lainnya. Tangan kanannya memegang plastik berisi sandwich yang katanya sangat enak dan legendaris, susu dan air mineral. Makan siang favoritnya yang kedua setelah bekal buatan Kagami. Masakan Kagami akan selalu menjadi menu favoritnya.

Manik merahnya yang menyorotkan tatapan datar menyerngit saat melihat surai biru yang di kenalnya. Senyum merekah di wajahnya berniat memanggil sebelum kembali menyerngit heran melihat wajah pucat teman barunya itu. _'Apa wajahnya memang sepucat itu, ya?'_ batin Natsu heran.

Kuroko menghela napas lega saat dirinya tidak melihat orang kedua yang paling di hindarinya itu. Mengusap dadanya dan kembali menghembuskan napas pelan, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka bertemu dengan orang itu. Kuroko kemudian berbalik dan berniat pergi menuju ke tempat teman-teman yang sudah menunggunya sebelum akhirnya di kejutkan dengan surai hitam di hadapannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kuroko kembali menghela napas pelan, wajah datarnya berhasil menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya dengan sempurna dan menatap gadis di depannya. Kuroko menggeleng singkat, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

Natsu mengedikkan bahunya, "Kau terlihat pucat."

Masih dengan ekspresi datar Kuroko menjawab, "Mungkin pucat karena aku cukup gugup di hari pertama sekolah, Miyamoto- _san_."

"Oh." Kuroko diam-diam kembali menghembuskan napas lega karena berhasil membohongi Natsu, meskipun dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau Natsu tidak percaya padanya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Kuroko menyerngitkan dahi berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Natsu sebelum bergumam paham.

"Mereka sedang menungguku, katanya mereka ingin makan di atap." Natsu mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Kuroko menuju ke tempat Kagami dan Aomine. Kuroko mengangkat kedua alisnya tapi hanya diam dan mengikuti Natsu. Toh, Natsu juga sudah tahu juga kearah mana dia pergi, kan.

Baik Kuroko maupun Natsu tidak ada berbicara sepatah katapun. Kuroko yang memang dasarnya pendiam dan Natsu yang sedang sibuk berpikir. Mendengar keributan di depannya, Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kagami dan Kise sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menyapa, "Yo."

Tiga pasang kepala yang memiliki surai rambut berbeda menoleh saat mendengar suara feminin yang mereka kenal. Kise menoleh dan tersenyum senang, "Natsu- _cchi_!" Natsu mengangguk pelan kearah Kise dan menoleh kearah dua teman sekelasnya.

Kagami menatap bingung kearah gadis tersebut, "Kenapa kau disini, Nat?"

Natsu menatap malas, "Tentu saja untuk makan siang bersama kalian."

"Kau sendiri saja?" tanya Aomine sambil menguap, tangannya mengusap kedua matanya yang berair kemudian mengusap rambut biru tuanya.

"Aku ada disini, Aomine- _kun_." Terlonjak kaget, Aomine menoleh dan pandangannya tertuju kepada Kuroko yang berada di belakang Natsu. Mengucek kedua matanya dan melihat kearah yang sama, dilihatnya Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi datar memandangnya balik. Aomine meringis pelan saat sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi semata.

Beda cerita dengan Kagami, Kagami langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan pura-pura mencekiknya sambil meremas kepalanya, kesal. Kuroko hanya bisa mengaduh sakit meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Kise sontak panik dan berusaha melepas cekikan maut Kagami tersebut. Tidak mau teman imutnya mati di tangan binatang buas di hari pertama dia sekolah.

"Kagami- _cchi_ , kau bisa membuat Kurokocchi mati- _ssu_."

"Biarkan saja. Salah sendiri membuat kita menunggu lama dan seenaknya mengagetkan seperti itu."

"Tapi kalau seperti itu nanti lehernya bisa patah, Kagami- _cchi_." Balas Kise lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan Kuroko.

"Biarkan saja!"

"Kejam sekali dirimu, Kagami- _kun_." Kata Kuroko datar.

Kedutan muncul di dahi Kagami sebelum akhirnya menguatkan cekikannya. "Apa kau bilang, Kuroko- _teme_?!"

"Sakit, Kagami- _kun_." Urat kekesalan muncul lagi di dahi Kagami mendengar ucapan Kuroko. "Kau tidak terlihat kesakitan, Kuroko- _teme_!"

"Huwaaa..Kagami- _cchi_."

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya dan menoleh kearah Natsu yang kembali berjalan. "Oy, Kau mau kemana?"

Natsu melirik sekilas, "Ke atap dan makan siang. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Natsu sambil kembali berjalan. Aomine melihat kearah Natsu dan trio yang masih sibuk berdebat bergantian sebelum mengedikkan bahu dan memilih untuk mengikuti Natsu. Sepertinya Aomine juga terlalu lapar untuk mempedulikan pertengkaran teman-temannya.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI, WOOOYYY!"

Kuroko menghela nafas, mengusap kedua telinganya yang perih akibat teriakan Kagami. Kuroko bergumam pelan. "Hari pertama sekolah yang menakjubkan."

* * *

Nijimura Shuzo, Ketua OSIS dengan tinggi 179 cm dan murid kelas 2-A SMA Teikou sedang merasa takut saat ini. Dibandingkan takut sepertinya kata ngeri lebih cocok untuknya saat ini. Menggeser kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Mayuzumi, Nijimura berbisik pelan, "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Akashi hari ini?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro, sekertaris OSIS dengan tinggi 182 cm sekaligus teman sekelas Nijimura hanya menatap datar kearah Akashi dan kembali fokus ke dokumen di tangannya, mengabaikan bisikan penasaran dari Nijimura. Mayuzumi menyerngitkan dahi dan berusaha mengingat, karena seingatnya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang spesial, kalau kedatangan Natsu yang membawa dokumen termasuk spesial sih. Tapi mengingat gadis itu hanya datang mengantar dokumen dan langsung pergi, sepertinya tidak masuk hitungan. Kecuali…

"Mungkin karena murid baru itu." gumam Mayuzumi tanpa sadar. Telinga Nijimura berkedik pelan dan matanya kembali melihat kearah Mayuzumi, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sadar kalau ucapannya di dengar oleh Nijimura yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu, Mayuzumi mendengus pelan, "Kau lupa kalau kita mendapat murid baru hari ini? Akashi di perintahkan oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengantar murid baru itu ke kelasnya. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka." Bisiknya pelan, takut kedengaran oleh Akashi yang masih sibuk membaca dan menandatangi dokumen. Akashi sendiri tampak fokus dengan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya, tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya ataupun jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Sesekali keningnya berkerut membaca dokumen di tangannya sebelum akhirnya kembali menandatangani. Sama sekali tidak sadar dirinya di jadikan bahan gosip oleh kedua kakak kelasnya.

Nijimura bergumam pelan berusaha mengingat, sebelum berseru pelan. "Ah aku ingat, dia masuk ke kelas 1-B kan? Kasihan sekali murid baru itu, masuk ke dalam kelas yang penuh dengan biang onar."

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak ingat ada yang pembuat masalah disana." Tanya Mayuzumi bingung.

"Eh, jadi menurutmu si Duo berisik dan Mya-chan itu bukan pembuat masalah?" balas Nijimura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mayuzumi menggerutu, "Kau kira Kagami dan Aomine akan senang di panggil seperti itu. Lagian yang bermasalah itu wajah mereka karena terlalu sangar bukan sikap mereka."

Nijimura hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Itukan pendapatku. Dan kau tidak membantah saat aku bilang Mya-chan sebagai pebuat masalah. Apa kau setuju?" sambungnya menyeringai.

Mayuzumi bergidik mengingat perbuatan Natsu kepadanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, bukan ingatan yang bagus pastinya. "Aku tidak setuju tapi juga tidak membantah, gadis itu masalah buatku."

Nijimura tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian yang tidak pernah di lupakannya itu, sungguh kenangan yang bagus. Mengabaikan deathglare maut dari sahabatnya, Nijimura kembali menatap kearah Akashi yang masih fokus dan kembali bertanya pelan, "Jadi siapa anak baru itu? Karena jarang sekali melihat Akashi tersenyum seperti itu. Demi Tuhan! Dia terus menerus tersenyum setiap 1 menit sekali! Bukankah ini mengerikan? Segitu tertariknya kah dia pada murid baru itu."

Mengabaikan perkataan histeris sahabatnya, Mayuzumi lebih memilih fokus mencari dokumen yang berisi data tentang murid baru tersebut. Diam-diam penasaran juga. Karena jarang sekali melihat senyuman dari sang Emperor yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya dan ekspresi sadisnya itu. Tersenyum tipis saat menemukan dokumen yang dia cari, matanya melotot kaget saat melihat foto dan nama murid baru tersebut. Nijimura yang melihat ekspresi kaget Mayuzumi dengan cepat mengambil dokumen di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kaget Mayuzumi, terlalu penasaran dengan identitas murid baru tersebut.

Nijimura kemudian melihat isi dokumen tersebut dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihat foto dan nama murid baru tersebut. "Kuroko… Tetsuya?"

Mayuzumi hanya diam dan menggeram kesal. Nijimura sendiri melihat kearah Mayuzumi dengan pandangan shock. Sebelum dia bertanya lebih lanjut sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai, Shuzo- _Senpai_ , Chihiro- _Senpai_?" Baik Nijimura maupun Mayuzumi sama-sama berjengit kaget mendengar suara _kouhai_ merangkap wakil ketua OSIS mereka. Keringat dingin mengalir di punggung mereka melihat ekspresi Akashi yang sedang tersenyum sadis ke arah mereka, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau sudah selesai dengan gosipnya. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian sebelum aku menambah pekerjaan kalian, _Senpai_. Mengingat masih banyak berkas yang harus dilihat, terutama untuk Shuzo- _Senpai_." Sambung Akashi, tidak lupa dengan senyum sadis khasnya.

Mendengar itu, sontak membuat Nijimura dan Mayuzumi kembali ke meja masing-masing dan kembali fokus dengan dokumen di meja mereka. Tidak mau terkena amukkan dari Emperor yang sedang marah. Meski status mereka adalah _senpai_ dan Nijimura ketua OSIS bukan berarti mereka akan berani membantah ataupun melawan. Karena sungguh Akashi yang marah jauh lebih mengerikan di bandingkan dengan kemarahan kepala sekolah ataupun orangtua mereka.

Akashi mendengus pelan melihat tingkah laku kedua _senpai_ nya tersebut dan kembali melihat dokumen di hadapannya. Meskipun berusaha fokus, otak Akashi masih mengingat ekspresi terkejut Mayuzumi dan Nijimura saat melihat biodata Kuroko. Ada apa memangnya sampai mereka terkejut seperti itu? Akashi tampak penasaran tapi merasa jaim untuk bertanya.

Bohong kalau Akashi bilang dia tidak tertarik dengan Kuroko. Jarang sekali menemukan manusia semanis Kuroko yang meski wajahnya datar tidak melunturkan kesan manis di wajahnya dan hebatnya lagi dia bisa di katakan termasuk berani membantah dan membalas ucapannya. Sungguh kesan pertama yang mengena di hatinya. Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuatnya terus menerus tersenyum sehingga membuat Nijimura maupun Mayuzumi terus menatapnya dengan padangan aneh. Akashi tentu sadar dengan pandangan yang di terimanya tapi dia tidak bisa membantah kalau pertemuannya dengan Kuroko benar-benar mengambil alih perhatiannya sehingga mau tidak mau setiap kali mengingat Kuroko dia pasti akan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Jadi melihat Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang terkejut setelah melihat identitas Kuroko membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tapi tentu saja harga diri Akashi yang tinggi tidak mengijinkannya untuk bertanya. Apapun yang mereka sembunyikan Akashi pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Jadi untuk saat ini Akashi hanya akan diam memperhatikan.

Melihat ke arah langit dan kembali tersenyum tipis, Akashi bergumam pelan, "Kuroko Tetsuya, huh."

Tanpa sadar dengan manik kelabu yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N :** Haloo _Minna-san_ Author kembali dengan chapter 2. Author berterimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian Author mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Author sudah membalas Review yang **Log-in** lewat **PM**. Sedangkan yang tidak **Log-in** akan dibalas disini.

Balasan review :

 **EmperorVer** : Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

 **u ro** : Karena Akashi mungkin adalah keturunan dari satan, wkwk. Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini. ^^

 **Review or Flame Please~**


End file.
